The Little Things
by Amethyst6
Summary: Kathryn needs Chakotay's help with something and comes to a realization in the process. Feeback Welcomed!


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all, except this story, or course.  
  
Summary: Kathryn needs Chakotay's help and comes to a realization in the process. Would love any feedback, positive or negative (in good taste) nlh275@famvid.com   
Rated: PG-13  
  
The Little Things  
  
"Computer, coffee, black," ordered Kathryn, absently rubbing her temples.  
  
"There are an inadequate amount of replicator rations in your account for your request," intoned the mechanical voice.   
  
Kathryn swore. "Basically, I'm out of rations. Again," she mumbled, sighing in frustration. Kathryn stood still for a moment and considered her options. Her day was turning from bad to worse and this just didn't help at all. She badly needed another cup of coffee, even though she already had three and it wasn't even time for lunch yet. There was no way she could handle a cup of Neelix's substitute right now. Besides the fact that what he was currently using was just plain awful, it didn't have enough kick in it to give her the boost she was looking for.   
  
Kathryn stared at the padds stacked up on her desk. She could have sworn there were more yesterday. The reports were never-ending, it seemed, and she was getting one hell of a headache. She could delegate. She was the Captain after all. Kathryn quickly dismissed that idea. It wouldn't be fair. She'd been the one to insist that each department head give her detailed monthly reports. It was necessary. But they'd been cluttering up her desk for weeks now while other ship's business took priority. She promised herself that she would get them all done in one day. It was just sometimes she needed a break. Sometimes she wished this were all someone else's responsibility.  
  
Kathryn shook her head, pushing such thoughts out of her mind. Thinking like that didn't help at all. Taking a deep breath, Kathryn sat down once again and grabbed a padd off the top of the stack. She could do this. She could survive without coffee for just a few more days. Because the one option that was left she didn't want to consider.   
But two padds later, Kathryn couldn't stand it. It was a struggle to get through one without her eyes practically closing shut on her, but the next four-there was no way. She was going to have to utilize her last option.   
  
"Computer locate Commander Chakotay."  
  
"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Kathryn debated. She hated bothering him on his day off, especially for this reason. But...he was her last hope. Mustering up her courage, she hit her combadge.  
  
"Janeway to Chakotay," she said crisply.  
  
"Chakotay here, Captain," he answered promptly.  
  
Now that she had him on the comm., she wasn't sure how to come out and ask. She usually didn't have to. As much coffee as she drank, she knew there were times when her account should have been empty long ago, but somehow a few extra rations always appeared to tide her over until the next batch was dispersed. He never said anything, but she knew he was the one to donate the rations.   
  
"Kathryn? Are you alright?" he asked when her silence stretched for too long.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I...I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kathryn frowned. "How can you agree, when you don't know what it is yet?"  
  
Chakotay chuckled softly. "Anything for the Captain," he said teasingly.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Well right now the Captain is out of replicator rations and is in desperate need of some coffee. Would you consider...?"  
  
"Say no more." Kathryn heard light footfalls as Chakotay crossed the room and then beeping noises. "I must say, Kathryn, you beat me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're a day early. You don't usually run out of rations until the middle of the third week. I'd already arranged for rations to be transferred to your account tomorrow," he said sheepishly.  
  
Kathryn was silent, picturing the look on his face as he'd made that confession. "Well, Chakotay I didn't realize I was so predictable. I'm going to have to do something about that."  
  
"You're not predictable Kathryn. I just pay attention," he said softly, his words implying more than what he was saying. An uncomfortable silence settled between them until Chakotay cleared his throat across the comm. line. "Well, it's done Captain. Enjoy your coffee."  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard. "Thank you Commander, I will. Oh and I'm sorry to bother you while you're off duty."  
  
"You're never a bother Kat... Captain," he replied. "Chakotay out."  
  
Kathryn closed the link and leaned back against the chair. It was amazing how words spoken so simply could have a world of meaning behind them. She rose slowly, walking over to once again make her request to the unsympathetic computer. This time she smiled as a steaming cup of black liquid appeared. Blowing gently, she sipped the drink and moaned in delight as it slid smoothly down her throat.   
  
One day, it will be Chakotay making her moan in delight.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as the thought floated through her mind. Where in the world did that come from? And why did it bring her such pleasure to think of? But she knew. It really wasn't a surprise that she had thoughts of her and Chakotay together. She could no longer deny that she was in love with him. She couldn't tell him, she wasn't even sure he felt the same. But she believed that one day they'd be together.   
  
Kathryn had just finished a padd when her door chimed. Her eyes burned and her headache had gone from an annoying ache to a painful throb. Although she hadn't had any interruptions all day, she only had one more report to read and really wanted to get to it. The door chimed again.   
  
Stifling a sigh she straightened in her chair. "Come."  
  
The door slid open to reveal Chakotay carrying a tray of some sort. Kathryn eyed him curiously, ignoring the wave of pleasure seeing him in civvies created throughout her body. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"This, Kathryn, is what normal people call lunch. You know, it's that meal eaten midday, usually after breakfast, but before dinner. I think you might have heard of it?"  
  
"Really?" said Kathryn, rising from her seat. "Well, you of all people should know that I'm not a normal person," she teased.  
  
Chakotay sat the tray down on the table in front of the couch. Straightening, he tilted his head, looked at Kathryn and linked his hands together behind his back. "Oh I know. You see a normal person would know when to stop working, when to take a break and get out of the office they've been hiding in all day. A normal person would know when to eat, when to sleep, how much sleep to get, when to give their burning eyes a break and when to do something about that headache. Nope, you're not normal at all."  
  
Kathryn stared incredulously, trying to decide if he was serious or not. Chakotay for his part wished he'd thought to bring along a holoimager to capture the look on Kathryn's face. He tried to keep his face solemn but couldn't help the small smile that played about his mouth.  
  
"Am I that bad?" she asked wryly.  
  
"You're worse, but that's why you have a First Officer. Let's eat," he said, flashing her a smile.  
  
The smile alone made her pulse race, but the dimple action practically had it going at warp speed. It was all she could do to keep from swooning at his feet. Kathryn's stomach grumbled and she realized that it had been quite a while since she'd eaten. Filling up on coffee sometimes made her forget that her body required regular sustenance. A bowl of clam chowder awaited her, surrounded by crackers and fresh fruit. Instead of coffee, Chakotay supplied his favorite brand of tea and insisted she try it. Kathryn sipped hesitantly at the drink and then took a sip more. It was quite good. She raised her brow in approval and Chakotay laughed softly.  
  
They ate in a companionable silence, both consumed in their own thoughts. The food was delicious and Kathryn ate every drop. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Chakotay watched in amusement as she barely swallowed before taking more food in her mouth. Kathryn sighed contently, unaware of his scrutiny. Picking a strawberry off the plate she bit into the fruit, closing her eyes as she savored the sweet taste of it.   
  
Kathryn licked the taste of the fruit off her lips, and opened her eyes to address Chakotay. Words stuck in her throat at the scorching heat in his brown orbs, desire written clearly across his face. An answering heat rose within her, making her mouth suddenly dry. Her tongue reached out to wet her lips again, knowing Chakotay watched her every move. His eyes darkened and Kathryn nearly moaned at the potency of his gaze. His eyes flickered down the length of her and Kathryn felt her body tighten in response. An intense longing pierced her heart and Kathryn whimpered quietly. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling nervously, trying to control her wayward emotions.  
  
"Don't," he whispered tenderly as he reached out and used his thumb to pull her lip free. His touch was soft and gentle, as if she were a delicate flower that would crumble on contact. Her body trembled and she breathed deep. What were they doing? This had to stop, Kathryn thought suddenly. Because she knew that if Chakotay kept looking at her that way, that if he touched her again, she would be lost.   
  
Clearing her throat, she looked away, running the palm of her hand down the front of her uniform. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chakotay release a long slow breath before picking up his tea and taking a sip. Kathryn knew that the next move was hers. She could make things awkward for both of them if she brought up protocol. She didn't want to do that. She didn't want to make him regret what he so carefully tried to hide. She didn't want him to apologize for making her feel desirable. Because that's what he did. And though she didn't know the extent of his feelings for her, she now knew they were still there.  
  
"Kathryn, I'm..."  
  
"I feel a lot better, Chakotay," she interrupted. She sipped her lukewarm tea and smiled. "I guess all I needed was something in my stomach besides coffee. Like normal people."   
  
Surprise flashed briefly across his face, then he smiled. Relief flooded Kathryn. For a moment, she thought he was still going to apologize. She turned to him, her expression puzzled. "How did you know I had a headache? Or that my eyes were stinging?"  
  
"The headache, I could hear in your voice when you called. I didn't think it was that bad yet, so I decided to give you some more time. I'd hope you'd take a break and get out of here, but of course, that would be the easy way," he said. Kathryn resister the urge to roll her eyes.   
  
"The rest I could see in your face when I came in," continued Chakotay. "I bet the headache was worse and your eyes were on fire from all that reading."  
  
Kathryn said nothing, marveling at how well he knew her. No one else could read so well the subtle signs her body revealed when pushed to the limit. Not even Kathryn, herself.   
  
"The reports I summarized for you will be delivered tomorrow. You've had enough for today."  
  
"The reports you summarized..." her voice trailed off as it dawned on her. "You took the other reports. I knew I had more on my desk when I left yesterday." Her gaze turned soft. "You didn't have to do that, you know. You were off duty today."  
  
Chakotay shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mind. I had nothing planned anyway."  
  
Affection gleamed in the blue-gray eyes. "You do make my burdens lighter, don't you?"  
  
"I don't do much, Kathryn."  
  
She reached over and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing just so. Her husky voice was low when she said, "It's the little things you do, Chakotay. All the little things." 


End file.
